Sacar la voz
by Symbelmine
Summary: Le pesan las extremidades, y ya no puede tomar aire, pero se arrastra por sobre la madera del escenario como puede. Necesita alejarse y hacerlo rápido, la visión se cuartea, sigue sin poder inhalar algo. Tiembla. El guqin se resbala de sus dedos y hay alguien sujetando su cintura para acunarlo.


Hola, cupcakes.  
La idea no tengo muy claro como surgió, pero lleva más de seis meses escrita. Creo intuir que Lan Zhan, en medio de todo lo que vivió en la novela, algo cercano a la ansiedad debería vivir, sobre todo por cómo resguarda sus sentimientos, así que lo extrapolé a un ambiente más moderno donde es muchísimo más fácil acrecentar episodios de problemas mentales hasta convertirlos en verdaderas enfermedades.  
Además, él me crea una simpatía extraña que no me logra generar Wei Ying, o tal vez sea, precisamente, por cómo lo ve éste en la novela ( y en las demás versiones), pero resulta encantador; al menos para mi.

PD: También es un poco de mi experiencia lidiando con situaciones de similar exposición.

* * *

**Sacar la voz**

El sonido del tren llegando a la estación era el mismo de siempre. Un chirrido más cercano a la agonía que a un suave encuentro. Y la gente, la cantidad de gente entrando y saliendo, siempre era demasiado caótica y apabullante. Respiró con suavidad y recordó las palabras de su hermano: "Recuerda, inhalar y exhalar. Das un paso a la vez y no hay problema, al empezar solo ya no intentes parar". Apretando la mochila que llevaba al hombro, dio un paso al frente y salió del vagón.

En todos esos años había logrado sobrellevarlo bien. Al fin y al cabo, la ansiedad era más por sentir de nuevo que le daría otro ataque a realmente sentirlo. Por eso prefería la calma del campo y la casa de su tío. Desde la muerte de su madre, poco o nada era lo que pasaba por la ciudad, aunque Xichen insistiera en que debía hacerlo.

Ahora estaba a puertas de iniciar una carrera y seguir huyendo no era solución a sus problemas. Suspiró cansado, esos meses de clases habían sido un tremendo dilema.

Dejó la estación atrás tratando de recordar si había olvidado algo para el día. En las semanas de exámenes siempre terminaba por no recordar alguno de sus materiales y debía improvisar sobre el asunto. No es que le saliera mal, era el mejor alumno de su clase y el ejemplo vivo de la perfección para sus maestros.

—¡Lan Zhan! —escuchó que gritaban tras él. Aún faltaban tres calles para llegar al colegio, no esperaba que lo alcanzara tan rápido.

Ni siquiera tuvo que contestar, un remolino de sonrisas y cabello desperdigado le interrumpieron el paso.

—¿Has traído algo para la clase de música? —preguntó señalando el estuche cruzado en su espalda.

—Sí —contestó, retomando el paso y dejando que el otro chico caminara a su lado. Desde su llegada, casi un año atrás, el muchacho había conseguido aprender sus horarios y seguirlo a todos lados.

Detrás de ellos escuchó más pasos y unos cuantos susurros.

—Te lo juro, lo va a matar uno de estos días. Y yo no voy a salvarlo —esa era la voz de Jiang Cheng.

—Creo que si quisiera matarlo ya lo hubiera apartado —Nie HuaiSang siempre parecía tener miedo cuando hablaba, pero nunca estaba desencaminado con sus apreciaciones.

**…**

Se suponía que él debía estar harto. Wei Ying era lo más parecido a un parásito que alguien pudiera encontrarse. Solía aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba y por su culpa ya lo habían castigado una vez (ambos terminaron haciendo archivo en la biblioteca por cerca de un mes por cierta botella de alcohol entrada al aula sin permiso); pero Lan WangJi no recordaba sentirse incordiado más que las primeras semanas. Después del mes en detención y algunos regalos de disculpa por meterlo en un lío que en el que no tenía nada que ver, se había ablandado.

No es que pensara decirlo en voz alta, nadie hablaba con él más de lo necesario y él tampoco quería hablar con nadie. Bueno, con Wei Ying sí. Porque en realidad no necesitaba hablar, solo escuchar y el otro chico no iba a sentirse herido o acusarlo de arrogante. Jiang Cheng si le había llamado altanero de manera directa, pero eso no le afectaba, además de que el mal humor que éste expedía solía ponerlo entre los "delincuentes" de la clase y él no se quería verse involucrado allí.

Wei Ying era el Delincuente con mayúscula, era quien le hacía bromas a todos y terminaba castigado tres días de cada cinco, aun así se las arreglaba para tener notas más que decentes.

—Pero pienso dejar eso para lo último, lo más importante ahora es la presentación. Si logro crear una buena impresión tendré una beca para estudiar artes, así mis tíos no tendrán que preocuparse de mi educación universitaria —estaban sentados en una banca detrás de las aulas. Las primeras clases del día habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Tocarás?

—Mi chenqing y tal vez me disfrace de chica para impresionar más.

Siempre tenía que ser tan escandaloso. Tal vez su amigo había decidido tomar el camino contrario al suyo luego de perder a sus padres. Donde él era frío, Wei Ying era un cálido rayo del sol en primavera.

—¿Tu vas a tocar, Lan Zhan? —la pregunta iba acompañada de un puchero extraño. La petición de un niño mimado.

—No.

—Pero si eres muchísimo mejor que yo. Sería un desperdicio que no participas —y ya estaba haciendo sus súplicas arrebatadoras. Lanzando los brazos por sobre sus hombros y estrechándose contra él había empezado a lloriquear—. Si no participas, Lan Zhan, empezaré a creer que tienes miedo de mi. O peor, que lo que dicen todos es verdad… ¡me odias! Porqué no dejas que todo el mundo escuche tus magníficas notas.

Eso último casi lo había gritado y los jóvenes que se paseaban por ahí volteaban a mirarlos. Wei Ying estaba prácticamente encima suyo rogando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Algunas personas se sonrojaron y huyeron con rapidez, sobre todo al sentir su mirada penetrante perseguirlos. Otros, con mayor valentía, se detuvieron a mirar y susurrar por lo bajo.

—Estas haciendo un espectáculo —expresó con suavidad, empujandole a su lugar de nuevo.

—Tu eres el que debería hacer un espectáculo. Es injusto que en una batalla de talentos, la persona más talentosa se ausente.

Presionó sus manos contra el pantalón de drill de su uniforme, encontrando la manera de calmarse. No quería estar en un escenario, rodeado de gente y sabiendo que lo retransmitirían por toda la ciudad. Era diferente en su clase, apenas diez personas la tomaban y la mayoría estaba inmersa en sus propias partituras y melodías para prestarle atención real; aunque al principio no lo pensara así.

—No —Tal vez fue más duro de lo necesario.

Un nube atravesó la sonrisa de Wei Ying, pero se recuperó de inmediato: —¿Al menos irás a verme, verdad?

—Iré.

**...**

Lan Xichen lo miraba con su sonrisa habitual. Era la pasividad convertida en cuerpo físico.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres participar? —era una pregunta sincera, sin amagues de querer molestarle.

—No quiero.

—Esta sería una buena oportunidad de que hicieras cosas divertidas. Escuché que Wei Wuxian va a participar.

—Mmn.

Siguió mirando su guqin hasta que su hermano se retiró. La habitación en la que solía practicar era la vieja biblioteca de la casa de sus padres, él había insistido en conservar la casa y todo lo demás a pesar del dolor que le recorría el mirar las piezas incompletas de su pasado. A veces creía escuchar la risa de su madre detrás de las paredes de papel y madera.

Aunque no lloraba desde que era un niño, la angustia y la ansiedad hacían suficiente y lo agobiaban con preguntas incómodas cada que pensaba en ello, los medicamentos habían sido su salvación en un momento; de manera anormal, lo que le calmaba en esos días era la risa explosiva de Wei Ying, lo cual era un peligro. Sabía que no debería, por eso, al mismo tiempo que sentía la calma de su compañía, le atormentaba la posibilidad de su partida.

Quiere darse en la cabeza con una pared, pero no puede.

En su lugar, repasa las cuerdas de su instrumento con las yemas de los dedos, afinando con suavidad cada una de ellas, para luego extraer notas contundentes. Demarcando las notas más graves, comienza a repasar la última pieza que ideó.

Si fuera como su hermano, estaría dispuesto a tocar frente a toda la gente. Si fuera más como Wei Ying tocaría exactamente esa pieza que él mismo ha compuesto para no solo pasar por bueno, sino por excelente. Pero tiene que ser sincero, es Lan WangJi, tiene problemas no solo con su ansiedad, también con las cosas que considera suyas y nada más ¿por qué tendría que dejar a alguien escuchar algo que ha compuesto con todo lo que tiene dentro de su corazón?

**…**

No sabe como ha ocurrido, pero ha caído en otra de las trampas de Wei Ying.

Ahora se encuentra en medio del escenario, tan frío como si se encontrara desnudo en medio del invierno. Y la gente lo mira y espera, la cámara lo apunta. El guqin está reposando sobre sus piernas. Tiene miedo incluso de acercarse a las cuerdas que aún no dejan de vibrar por el leve golpe de la madera contra la su pierna derecha. Puede escuchar su corazón latir, el murmullo burbujeante sube hasta sus oídos, la risa de Wei Ying está lejana, dice su nombre y algo que no puede captar del todo.

No puede respirar. Siente su garganta cerrarse con premura. No. Ahora no. Por favor.

Se aferra a su instrumento como la única cosa a la que puede recurrir.

Le pesan las extremidades, y ya no puede tomar aire, pero se arrastra por sobre la madera del escenario como puede. Necesita alejarse y hacerlo rápido, la visión se cuartea, sigue sin poder inhalar algo. Tiembla. El guqin se resbala de sus dedos y hay alguien sujetando su cintura para acunarlo.

Son manos gentiles. Hay mucha amabilidad en cómo sujetan su cabeza una vez la siente demasiado liviana, se está yendo y lo sabe. Quiere enfocar algo, lo que sea, pero el golpeteo en su pecho sumado a sus intentos infructuosos de tomar algo de aire lo detienen.

Huele a canela y especias mientras se desvanece.

**…**

Abrir los ojos es toda una aventura. Reconoce la habitación, pero no sabe cómo ha llegado allí y mucho menos bajo qué circunstancias.

Suspira.

— ¡Lan Zhan! ―el ahogado grito de Wei Ying viene acompañado de la imagen de un adolescente lloroso—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo no tenía ni idea de nada, pensé que solo eras tú siendo muy orgulloso y pensé, pensé que una vez estuvieses ahí lo harías, nunca creí que te haría daño. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Está sujetando su mano, no la aprieta, pero casi está seguro de que si lo suelta se va a sentir tan, pero tan solitario. Además ¿qué le puede decir? ¿qué no es su culpa? ¿qué las cosas son así de malas desde hace mucho pero no ha podido decirle a nadie que no sea su hermano? Sostiene la mano que parece rendirse.

—Wei Ying, yo… No importa —Nunca ha tenido las palabras, siempre le han hecho falta—. No te dije nada, deje que pensarás cosas que no eran.

Si había terminado en su propia habitación, significaba que Lan Xichen se había tomado el trabajo de llevarlo hasta allí y, más que seguro, de explicarle a Wei Ying que le había pasado. Y si él sigue aquí….

—Wei Ying, tu presentación.

―No importa —dice el otro, copiando su tono y determinación. Un espejo abrupto de su comportamiento indiferente al dolor propio.

El silencio permanece luego de eso; ni siquiera el viento se atreve a perturbar lo profético y determinante de esas palabras. No debería alegrarse, pero algo bulle dentro de su pecho ―algo que no es el terror—, y lo asocia con la comodidad que le otorga el otro chico; de la misma manera en que dejó que se acercarse antes, cuando estaban castigados, invadiendo su espacio físico, ahora deja que acorte los sentimientos que los separan. Aunque todavía siente una ligera aprehensión por el hecho, no puede enojarse con él, no encuentra el porqué.

Toma una respiración honda, dejando a sus pulmones acaparar todo lo que pueden y lo suelta el breves intervalos. Wei Ying sigue mirando en su dirección, como esperando una respuesta. Ansioso, es como está.

―Sí, sí importa.

―Tú también importas, Lan Zhan —es un golpe bajo—. Me lo merezco, tú perdiste la cara y llegué a pensar que morirías. Merezco no haber hecho mi presentación.

Quiere pedirle que se retracte, pero sería infructuoso. Ninguno va a dar el brazo a torcer, nadie va a dejar su pequeño resguardo de orgullo. En cambio, sostiene aún más fuerte la mano que no se ha atrevido a huir, hay una ligera capa de sudor entre ambas palmas, pero no se atreve a dejarle ir, a saber lo que se siente la soledad.

—Sabes, tocaré para ti. Alguien tiene que escuchar mi práctica de todos estos meses. —La mano se va, aunque el abandono nunca llega, porque Wei Ying lleva el ruido allí a donde se mueve y toda la habitación cobra vida con su tarareo, sus pisadas y el apresurado revolcar del maletín que ha dejado en el suelo junto a la puerta. Vuelve con su flauta en la mano, una estilizada y bella flauta negra que contrasta bien con los labios rojos sobre los que se posa—. ¿Qué deseas que toque? Había estudiado una canción tradicional para la presentación, pero la has escuchado un millón de veces en la práctica…

—No.

—¿No qué?

—Nunca presto atención a los otros en la práctica.

Hay una sonrisa y unas palabras que, parece, lo van a condenar para siempre.

—Muy mal, Lan Zhan. Las tres chicas de nuestro grupo siempre paran de tocar para escucharte —¿cómo sabe Wei Ying que paran?—. Y sabes, no es lindo, porque tengo que tocar mal para que se molesten y dejen de mirarte.

Él también lo ha hecho. Se ha puesto más cerca, o ha mirado mal a la gente para que no se lleven a Wei Wuxian. No lo soporta y no quiere quedarse sin su presencia llena de largas sonrisas y bromas estúpidas.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, mirando al adolescente que espera de pie frente a él. Quiere abrazarlo y también arrojarlo tan lejos como fuese posible. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, el miedo y la especulación no corroen las pequeñas partes de su ser donde debe hacer eco el desafuero de sus latidos.


End file.
